The Games We Play
by SamSpade
Summary: “I love you and I hate you so much right now,” she stared at him, telling him the truth about how she was feeling. What he did to her, was unthinkable. She was fighting an inward battle. Halloween Challenge P/O


**This is in response to the Halloween challenge that wjobsessed posted in her 'Golden Girl' fic. I couldn't resist in joining into the fun! I hope you all enjoy. Feedback is appreciated and always loved. Thanks for reading. **

Olivia sat back on her sofa, flipping through the channels on the television. There wasn't much, except for the occasional horror movie and repeats on every channel. All she wanted to do was relax but she could hear the neighbor's loud music through the wall. She wasn't surprised they were having a party. It was Saturday night and it was of course, Halloween. In fact, she'd seen the flyers for the costume party but she didn't feel right attending. She wasn't close to any of her neighbors. It would be awkward and uncomfortable, something she wasn't in the mood for. Besides, she saw enough scary things in her job, having a night filled with people pretending to be monsters didn't thrill her.

She kept a bowl of candy by the door, just in case anyone in the building with kids knocked on her door. Truthfully, in all the years she lived in her building, no one had ever come by.

Her fingers reached for her cell phone, wondering what Peter was up to. She knew she probably shouldn't be thinking about him outside of work but it was difficult not to. They spent so much time together, trusted each other so intimately, he seemed to be always on her mind. He'd asked her earlier that week her plans for Saturday night. She half-wondered if he was going to invite her somewhere but he hadn't. Maybe she should have been the one to suggest they go out? Though honestly she preferred staying in tonight.

Tossing the phone onto the coffee table, she stretched out onto the sofa letting her eyes drift shut. She'd rest a few minutes then maybe take a nice hot shower. Honestly she didn't think she'd get to sleep anytime soon. The music next door was making the apartment vibrate. She didn't feel right telling them to keep it down. The last thing she needed was them egging her door or something in retaliation. She'd had enough with the practical jokes this week with Peter. Though she had been the one to start it. She could only blame herself for it.

A week and a half ago she'd come into work wearing a jet black wig. Surprisingly it looked pretty real. She was shocked when she'd put it on and added a little extra eyeliner, trying to look 'different'. She wasn't sure why she felt compelled to trick Peter, maybe it was the look in his eyes, the smile on his face, she had been looking forward to it. She swore to him it was her new haircut, she remembered he had stared at her, almost believing it until Astrid burst out laughing and Peter moved his fingers to her hair, moving it off her head, a smile on his face. He vowed to get her back. Halloween was coming and he hadn't disappointed her.

Two days later, Peter had offered her a hand while she was in the lab working with Walter. In an attempt to get even, Peter had purchased a fake hand at a Halloween store and when she was half-paying attention he offered it to her for the experiment only to watch it come off. Olivia had jumped with nervous laughter realizing he'd gotten her back. Maybe it wasn't the most original but it had worked. He startled her. Walter had seemed quite amused by it too. She wasn't done with him. Her's had been more of a joke then a Halloween prank. He had clearly upped the ante and she had no choice but to do the same.

On Wednesday she had devised the perfect plan before Halloween. At least she had thought it was the perfect plan in preparing it. It was slightly disgusting but it would shock him. She screamed the most horrific sound as she was cutting up some fruit in the lab for Walter, quickly she reached for a rag, covering her hand and tossed the fake severed finger to the floor. "PETER!" She screamed in mock horror watching as he gave her a look of disbelief and a smile. He was laughing as he bent down shaking his head, telling her point blank, "I will get even." Of course she knew she was in trouble but she also hadn't cared. It was fun, even if her prank hadn't been that great. She thought it would have tricked him but apparently the lack of blood and the fact he'd seen her drop the finger to the floor with her hand, her scream hadn't been enough of an act. She had been waiting in anticipation of his prank but it hadn't come. Had he given up or decided if he waited until after Halloween, she wouldn't expect it?

Now she was glad it hadn't happened. The anticipation was probably worse than the actual act. Her eyes drifted shut as she ran a hand over them. She needed to unwind after the week's events. Chasing bad guys, solving crimes, it was exhausting. She didn't understand how in television they made it look so easy, so painless. She was sore and the hot bath she wanted in quiet wasn't going to happen tonight.

Standing up she stretched, finally pattering off into her bedroom, changing into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She was going for comfort tonight and it was getting late. The trick or treater's were likely done by now. At least she'd have an entire bowl of candy for herself. If Peter was lucky, she might share a piece or two at work on Monday with him.

Hearing the phone, Olivia grabbed it off the table, "Dunham," she answered it recognizing Peter's number. Instantly her face lit up, surprised he was calling but all the same looking forward to hearing from it. Lately more than ever, she'd felt herself drawn towards him. Her heart pounded as she waited for him to answer her.

"Liv," he rasped, his voice barely audible.

"Peter?" She knew it was him but he didn't sound right. "What's wrong?" Instantly her stomach knotted and her heart rate increased tenfold.

"I need help," he struggled to breathe.

She didn't care about her appearance. Quickly she slipped on her shoes, grabbed a sweater and her keys. She took her gun with her, unsure what she was up against. Clearly he was in danger. "Where are you?" She wasted no time in heading down the stairs, not waiting for the elevator. She pushed through the front door, her eyes scanning the neighborhood and then her phone seeing his location. He wasn't speaking anymore and she couldn't help but run down the road and turn right one block. She knew where he was but didn't know why he was there, in a deserted alley? What had he been doing?

She felt her adrenaline pumping as her feet slammed against the pavement. She turned sharply, her breath catching her throat. In the darkness of the night, the streetlamp illuminated his form. She saw his feet behind the dumpster and ran over, "Peter!" She screamed for him, her eyes wide in horror as his skin was clammy and pale. His hands held his chest as blood was seeping through faster than he could put pressure on the wound.

She put the gun down beside her on the pavement, not seeing anyone else around. "What happened?" She couldn't help but worry, her hands were shaking as she pulled her sweater off, holding it against his wound, watching him grimace, in pain.

"Oh God!" He moaned in horror as she put pressure on the wound.

"Shit." She watched him flinch and felt horrible. She had to help him though. His eyes fluttered and she felt her insides tighten. "I can't lose you, Peter. You have to stay awake for me," she told him matter of fact, seeing her sweater drenched. She pulled it off him, ripping at his t-shirt, "I need to see your wound." It was the only thing she could do to help. She knew she needed to call for an ambulance but if she didn't hurry up and slow the bleeding, the EMTs wouldn't be here soon enough.

Her fingers ripped the cotton material, frowning when she saw two bags ripped open, taped to his chest. They'd been filled with fake blood. This was a trick? "Peter?"

"Did I go too far?" He smiled seeing the look of horror on her face. Hearing her voice, the words from her lips, only made his heart pound faster. He didn't want to confess the truth, knowing she'd be angry. It was cruel but should have been expected. He had told her he'd get even, tenfold. It was after all Halloween tonight!

"Yes, I'd say so!" She stared down at his chest, feeling her heart still pounding uncontrollably. She bit her lip for a moment, keeping herself in control. She felt ready to break down, "You-I thought," it was clear what she'd thought. "That was unforgivable," she stared down at him watching him move to sit up. Her hand pushed him back down hard against the concrete. She wanted him to feel a little pain. She was hurting inside. What he'd done was unthinkable!

"Livia I was just playing around." He smiled weakly, staring up at her trying to ease her anger away from him.

"I thought you were dying!" She was frantic, her emotions still a rollercoaster from seeing him bleeding, hearing his voice on the phone. It was all a nightmare and then-it wasn't real.

"It's Halloween," Peter laughed, "lighten up."

"How would you feel if you saw me dying?" She paused shaking her head knowing he'd been through that months ago. Why would he want her to feel the same way? Was he trying to be cruel and heartless? Did he not realize how much he meant to her? "You scared me, okay? Enough with the childish games, please." Her voice was desperate and Peter moved to sit up again watching her intently. The last thing he wanted was her closing up to him. His hand found her cheek, leaving a bloodstain against her skin. He tried wiping it away but it only smeared further.

"Okay, we'll call it a truce," he leaned in kissing her softly hoping she'd realize how much she meant to him. The last thing he wanted was to hurt or upset her, ever. "I owe you a new outfit," he smiled weakly seeing the fake blood stain against her clothes and seeing the damage he'd done to her sweater. "And maybe a night out to make up for all this?"

"You owing me is an understatement," she breathed, feeling herself slowly forgiving him with the kiss. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest, never having anticipated any of this.

"I will make it up to you, Livia. I promise." Peter assured her.

"I know you will." Olivia nodded slowly. He'd always kept his promises. He'd proved that in getting even with the practical jokes. He'd sworn he'd get even and he had. This time though, she was looking forward to his promise, making it up to her. She wondered how he would, if they'd really go out and it'd be a date or more of a night out and drinks. Either way, she was glad to spend the time with him. Her lips still tingled from the kiss.

"What?" Peter asked seeing the look in her eyes.

"It's nothing," she shook her head. She was tempted to get even, tease and torture him but she knew the jokes had started all this and she never wanted to experience it again. At least he was okay.

"Tell me," he breathed leaning closer, his fingers running through her hair. He didn't want to stop touching her. He hadn't wanted to hurt her and seeing the worry in her eyes, the fear that she thought he was dying, he felt terrible. He really thought she'd figure it out, realize it was Halloween and call his bluff. When she hadn't realized it, the concern in her voice, the worry in her eyes, he couldn't stop himself. Telling her in that moment would have gotten him into trouble though her figuring it out, wasn't much better. He hoped she would forgive him.

"I love you and I hate you so much right now," she stared at him, telling him the truth about how she was feeling. What he did to her, was unthinkable. She was fighting an inward battle.

"You love me?" Peter repeated feeling a smile on his face. He wiped the blood onto his pants, though his hands were still stained crimson.

"And I hate you," Olivia wasn't letting him forget that part. "I thought you were dying, Peter." She stared at him, wanting him to see the weight of the situation, what he did, how it affected her.

"I know, that was kind of the point," he smiled trying to ease the tension, hoping she'd find it funny. She probably wouldn't tonight but maybe tomorrow or Monday? "I won't ever do that again, I promise." He stared at her seriously. His fingers pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ears. "You know what they say about boys teasing girls, they only do it because they like the girl."

"Well it's one twisted way of showing it, Peter." She felt her insides torn in so many directions. Finally after a beat she reached for her gun, before standing up. "I should head home."

"I'll walk with you," he offered standing up, following her back towards the apartment. "Listen, I swear I was just doing this in good fun. If I knew what it would have done—"

Olivia opened her mouth, "you would have still done it, Peter." She didn't believe it would have changed things.

She might have been right, he wasn't sure. It had been a great attempt at getting even with her, but maybe she was right, he probably had gone too far. "I'm sorry," he apologized, not knowing what else to say or do to make things right. He walked with her to the apartment stairs, walking up until she reached the front door. He stood there, not inviting himself up. "Were you serious earlier, about loving me?" He couldn't help but ask the question that had been on his mind since she said the words.

"I don't know, Peter." Her voice was raspy, her eyes heavy. Her heart ached and she put her hand on the door, knowing she needed her keys but not yet unlocking it. "You hurt me tonight." It didn't change how she felt but admitting to him the truth, he wasn't ready to hear it. She wasn't ready to tell him. He would have to wait to earn the truth from her, in time it would happen.

"I am sorry," Peter reminded her. He hated the fact she was closing herself off to him.

"Me too," she breathed. "I shouldn't have started any of it," Olivia confessed. Her fingers felt over her keys, finally pushing them into the front door. "I'll see you at work on Monday." Any other time she'd have wanted to invite him upstairs but tonight she wasn't in the mood.

"Livia?"

"Yeah?" She turned around seeing the look in his eyes, the faint smile on his face.

"I love you."

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
